We're Doing Fine
by GoldAnnaple
Summary: While out on his Shaman King duties, Yoh Asakura gets a special present sent to him from his wife and son, Anna and Hana.


Ok, explanation and stuff at the bottom because I want to write this thing first. The only thing I'm going to put here is; to all you people who have been telling me to write more on 'Morning Sickness', I'm going to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter, _however_, this will probably be the last chapter. More details later in the chapter itself.

Let's get started!

Key

Normal Text - Ryu

_Italics - _Hanas childish handwriting, slotted into the text.

/Strikeouts/ - Where Hana's messily crossed out text. (Don't work for some reason. Sorry it ruins the effect slightly. :( )

--

Excerpt from Umemiya Ryūnosuke's Report (Leather, Hardbound, Ciphered)

_Excerpt from Umemiya Ryūnosuke's Annual Report (Evidence suggests the report may have been tapered with.)_

… Moving on from the formal business report, I shall now give you the part of the report which, knowing you Danna, have probably skipped to; the report on Funbari Onsen.

As you well know Danna, I write these reports over a period of time, that is, I write a little bit each day about each day so I can keep you up to date on everything without forgetting even the slightest thing! (Isn't that genius Danna?) _Ryu wouldn't know genius if it bit him on the arse. _This way I hope to assure you that everything at the Inn is completely fine. (Although Okami has no idea why we need to tell you this, she says you worry too much, but no fear Danna! I understand you perfectly!_ Pfft_.)

BUT! For some reason no matter how much I tell you in the reports you still end up sending us back a letter asking if we're all doing well. Do you not trust me Danna? _I don't_. If you really fear for our safety please stop sending us letters like that! Anna-okami finds it ever so infuriating. _Ryu's got a point, __Otou-__san_.

Therefore! This time I'm not going to give you a long report on each day that has passed since you left. _Hooray!_ Instead I'm going to tell you about what happened one day when I was writing up the report. _Don't worry Otou-san! I'll make sure he doesn't write any lies!_

As usual, I was sat in one of the spare work rooms in the Onsen _Okaa-sama won't let him into your's and hers office _when cute little Hana came into the room. _I'm seven, asshole! I'm not cute! _He came up to me and asked; "/Oh, ever so cool and awesome Uncle/ Ryu, what you doing?" _Okaa-sama hit me for the asshole comment._ To which I replied; "Well /naïve, small and Ryu worshipping/ Hana, I'm writing up the report that I have to send to your Otou-sama." _And again._

"Hey, Ryu?" Your /adorable little/ son asked. "Don't we still have that camera /Uncle/ Manta let us borrow?" You see, Anna-okami insisted that we create a brochure of the Onsen and for a decent brochure she said we needed pictures. Manta kindly agreed to lend us his. _You should have seen Okaa-sama's face when Manta told her he wasn't sure if he could lend it. I thought Manta was going to wet his pants!_ I told him that we did and your genius son _hell yeah _gave me the most wonderful idea! "Why don't we send Otou/-sama/_-san _pictures of us instead of writing out that /ever so important but very time consuming/ _boring_ letter?"

I immediately rushed off to find the camera. When I came back with it I saw Hana looking at me with a very determined (and slightly scary look) that I swear he must have gotten from his mother. I asked him what was wrong and he said to me; "/Uncle/ Ryu, you're going to take pictures of everyone, right?"

I told Hana of course I was, that you, Danna, would want to see everyone. He immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room. There, Danna, your beautiful (but scary) wife was sat watching one of her TV soaps. She turned to look up at us when we came in and I have to tell you, out of instinct I froze up and was nervous. Hana, however, wasn't fazed a bit.

He rushed up to Anna-okami and threw himself upon her. _I did not! Well…maybe a little._ And Anna-okami, as usual (which never ceases to amaze me), affectionately stroked his hair. "What is it, Hana?" She asked him.

As usual, Hana was beaming when he spoke to his mother. _T-that's a lie!_ "Okaa-sama! We're going to take pictures to send to Otou-san!"

Anna-okami looked at the camera in my hand. "Is that so?" She looked back at your son. "That's fine, but don't break the camera."

Hana nodded and the bounced up and down, holding onto Anna-okami's hand. "Ney, Okaa-sama! I want one of you and me! Please? Please?"

I told Anna-okami it would probably make you very happy, Danna. And Hana wouldn't stop pestering. _Hmph!_ By the end, Anna-okami looked pretty annoyed and I was scared we were going to get slapped but eventually she agreed.

I stood at the other side of the room and Hana gave his mother a big hug from behind then clung to her as I took the picture. Anna-okami even smiled!

When I got the final picture back I thought perhaps there were some older pictures left on the camera. I think you can see why. That big grin plastered on Hana's face in the spitting image of your own, Danna. I showed it to Anna-okami and I think she liked it._ Okaa-sama says my grin is less goofy looking than yours! She says mine is cuter!_

If I were you, Danna, I'd keep that photo with me at all times. It's a good way of showing what's waiting for you back here.

They both miss you, Danna. Hana seems to take it the best. To be honest, I think he loves having Anna-okami all to himself. _Okaa-sama is mine Otou-san! When you come back, you'll see I've taken her from you! _But, I think, secretly Anna-okami wants you home. _You'd better hurry back! If you make Okaa-sama sad, I'll beat you up!_

Sincerely,  
Ryu

_And Hana!_

_**P.S.**__ Otou-san! You better not lose that picture! Or I'll get Okaa-sama to beat you up! I want it for my room!_

_--_

_Years later, the photo will still sit on Hana's bedside table. Written on the back of the photo will be these two notes:_

Anata,

We're doing fine.

Love,

Anna and _Hana_

**My beautiful wife and wonderful son.**

**All I ever need to keep me going.**

**Asakura Yoh**

**--**

THE END

--

Okaa - Mom

Otou - Dad

Anata - Dear (as in when a wife refers to her husband as 'Dear')

Danna - Master

Okami - Madam

Is there such a picture? Why yes, there is! In fact I drew it myself and this story was written simply because I wanted a story to go with the image. I got the wonderful Voodoodollmaster to colour it for me. You can find it here:

voodoodollmaster's account on DA. Look for 'Anna and Hana'.

I imagine Hana to be a mummy's boy, doesn't anyone else? And of course, even a mean girl like Anna cannot help but faun over her precious little boy


End file.
